The Way I Loved You
by RoyalKnightJester
Summary: Zelda is engaged to a wonderful man. But the night before her wedding, some chatty maids bring back some memories of her old flame, Link. The princess begins comparing the two men, bringing up some old feelings. Problems arise, of course. Oneshot/Songfic


**Hello my dear friends! This is my first attempt at a one-shot so please be kind. It's also based off taylor Swift's song _The Way I Loved You, _and sort of off her other song _Speak Now._**

**__Disclaimer: I really hate these things, you know? We all know none of us here own Legend of Zelda and yet we still need to use these &()&)^%$ things. Oh well, enough of my rant. I don't own this.**

**Now read (:**

* * *

><p>"Goodnight, my dear," Lord Audric said softly, kissing Princess Zelda lightly on her cheek, "Tomorrow we shall be joined together by marriage. It is something I cannot wait for."<p>

Zelda smiled at him, nodding, "Nor can I. Sleep well, my lord." She let him kiss her once more before entering her room. She was hardly even sitting down before two maids rushed in, coming to help remove Zelda's dress.

In the midst of all the fabric rustling and pulling of clothing, a conversation began, "Are you excited for tomorrow, your highness?" The pretty redhead asked, smiling sweetly. The other girl sighed, the princess was so lucky.

Zelda nodded, "Oh yes. Lord Audric is such a lovely man, I can hardly wait."

The short, blonde girl spoke next, "Oh, he is quite lovely. Pardon me if I am out of line my lady, but he is so dashing and good-looking, I would be thrilled to belong to such a man."

The princess giggled along with the girls. It was true, Lord Audric was very handsome. All of Zelda's friends would swoon and sigh whenever he would grace them with a smile. The maids continued to talk of Audric's physical appearance, blushing like a bunch of school girls.

"He is the definition of tall, dark, and handsome," the redhead sang, brushing Zelda's long, blonde hair.

The girl was right, he really was. Standing a head over Zelda with dark brown eyes and short black hair, Audric very well might have been the man behind the cliche. His face was also not bad to look at, his white teeth clashing against his dark, tan skin wonderfully. All in all, Audric was a very handsome man.

"Well I personally find blonde men more attractive," the short, light-haired girl said, ignoring the hushes from her friend, "I always thought you and Sir Link were a more dashing couple."

_"Come on, Zel. Admit it! The only reason why we're so good looking together is because I'm so handsome!" Link exclaimed, flexing his biceps animatedly. Zelda rolled her eyes, telling him he was wrong and to sit back down. Link ignored her and continued, "Not until you admit that I'm the best looking man in the world."_

_"Not happening," Zelda teased, crossing her arms and legs on the bench she was currently occupying._

_Link jutted his bottom lip out and made his eyes wide. He faked tears, "But...but...Zelda! You can't deny the truth! Isn't honest something a princess has to be?"_

_Zelda merely shrugged, not buying his performance. She did have to admit though, he was right. Someone would have to be blind not to see it. With his messy blonde hair and striking blue eyes and amazing body (Zelda blushed at the thought). Link really was incredibly handsome._

_"Pwetty pwease, Zellie?" Link asked, kneeling before her with a sad expression._

_The princess gave up with a sigh, "Oh fine, I admit it."_

_"Admit what exactly?" Link smirked._

_Zelda shot him a look but he just grinned, urging her to finish what she was saying. She sighed again, "I admit you are the best looking man in the world."_

_Link smiled, jumping up from his kneel and hugged Zelda, "And needless to say, you're easily the most beautiful girl in the world." She blushed and kissed him happily._

_Zelda nodded at the girls, "Many people believed that, yes." She said simply._

The redhead, who seemed to be the smartest of the two, caught onto Zelda's poor reaction to hearing about Link and changed the topic, "Tell us princess, how did Lord Audric confess his love to you? I bet it was charming, he seems like such a romantic man."

Zelda smiled fondly at the memory, "Oh it really was. We were at his sister's coming-of-age ball and since it was summer time, we went for a stroll through the garden to see the flowers. We were walking and he began to compare the beauty of the flowers to myself, in quite a poetic way, mind you." The maids sighed, imagining it.

"He is a very good poet actually. He speaks in such flowery terms and it's lovely. Anyways, after awhile, Lord Audric admitted his love for me. He said, "My love for you, my dear, is bittersweet to no end. The sweetness of it because how it consumes every ounce of my heart and body with such passion. Though the bitter is because I do not know if your heart yearns for me as mine does for you. If those three words were to pass your alluring lips, my heart would take flight."

_"I love you, do you know that?" Link whispered as he toyed with Zelda's hair. She was laying beside him, her head against his chest listening to his steady heartbeat._

_Hearing him speak those words caused her whole body to turn warm and those annoying butterflies to creep back into her stomach. She turned her head, smiling into his torso as he watched the stars. It was a normal autumn night, and the couple was laying on a hill, simply talking and pointing out bright stars._

_Zelda looked up at him, blue eyes locking with blue eyes, and she softly said, "I love you too." Link smiled at her widely, sitting up and gathering her in his arms. He rocked them back and forth, whispering his love to her over and over again._

"Aww, that's so cute! Audric is so sweet!" The tiny-blonde, Tayna, squealed. The princess and her maids were now sitting on Zelda's bed, acting like a bunch of girls at a sleep-over. Alayna, the redhead, nodded in agreement, swooning over Audric's heartfelt words.

"Alright girls, it's been a wonderful night, but I believe I should be getting to bed now. Big day tomorrow, as you very well know," Zelda said, trying to push Link to the back of her mind. She has to stop comparing Audric to him.

Alayna frowned, "Oh no please, not yet. One more story about the lord, my lady please!"

Tayna agreed and they both began to beg Zelda for one more tale of Audric. They begged to hear of how he proposed, after receiving her father's blessing of course. Zelda sighed good-naturedly and started to tell the story.

Zelda and Audric were dancing the night away, having a splendid evening. Lord Audric kept complimenting the princess on her dress and beauty, leaving her blushing all night long. Her parents nodded approvingly whenever she glanced their way. They adored Lord Audric.

Audric smiled dashingly at Zelda, "I must thank you once again for inviting me to such a wonderful event. I also must say you look absolutely breath-taking, more so than usual, if possible."

Zelda nodded and smiled, "Thank you. And I am very glad you could make it tonight. My father said it was to be a grand night so I just had to invite you."

They continued to waltz and when the song was over, Audric asked if Zelda would joined him on the balcony. "For some fresh air," he said charmingly. The couple made their way outside to the balcony that overlooked the kingdom of Hyrule.

"Zelda, how are you enjoying the evening?" Lord Audic asked as he stated into the night.

Zelda smiled, "It's lovely. I'm not exactly sure what we are celebrating though..."

She saw Audric smirk out of the corner of her eye before he turned to look at her. His dark eyes stated into her for only a moment before he spoke again, "We are celebrating what I hope to be a fabulous night for our kingdom from now on." Seeing that Zelda was not following, he continued, "I actually have something I would like to ask you, my dear."

"Oh please, ask away," Zelda smiled.

Lord Audric cleared his throat and began pacing the balcony while speaking, "As you know princess, we have been courting for a little over a year now. Me and your father have been discussing and we both agree that is more than enough time before getting married."

At the world of "married" a gasp escaped Zelda's lips.

"So, my dearest Zelda," the young man states as he stopped pacing and kneeled in front of the princess. "I would like to ask...will you marry me? I would like nothing more than to be your king and serve Hyrule, and you, until the day I die."

Zelda blushed lightly as he pulled out a very beautiful, yet ostentatious, ring and placed it on her left hand. She nodded and Audric grinned famously before kissing her gently. They soon returned to the ball to shared the news with her parents, who announced it to the whole room.

"As of tonight, Lord Audric and Princess Zelda are engaged to be married!" The king bellowed to receive a roar of cheers and applause. Zelda searched the room and her eyes locked with a pair of piercing blue ones. Link stared at her, that annoying smirk on his face, as he clapped slowly.

Her eyes were still focused on his when Audric leaned forward and whispered lovingly into her ear.

_"Run away with me," Link said_

_softly, intertwining his fingers with Zelda's. They were visiting Lake Hylia for the weekend and the couple was currently getting lost in the endless fields. The grass reached their hips and was swaying in the wind._

_Zelda looked at him oddly, "What?" She laughed. He shrugged, gently bumping her with his shoulder playfully. She returned the favor while saying, "No really, what do you mean?"_

_Link didn't answer right away because him and the princess ended up pushing each other onto the ground. They were wrestling, rolling around, and behaving like children. Zelda knew her father would disapprove of such unprincess-like behavior, but she didn't care. This was too much fun._

_In the end, Zelda was on her back and Link rolled over so he was on top of her, smirking, "I win."_

_"Oh whatever," Zelda said, rolling her eyes._

_Link just shrugged before tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear, "Run away with me." He whispered again. His smirk was gone and Zelda could tell by his soft eyes that he was serious._

_She rolled them around so that she was on top of him now, "Mmm. When?"_

_Link sat up, causing Zelda to do the same, and stretched. "Now. Right now. We can go get some clothes, grab Epona, and take off."_

_Zelda smiled at the idea. She placed her head on his shoulder, "And where would we go?"_

_"Anywhere you want."_

_"Anywhere?"_

_"Yep, you just name it." Link confirmed._

_Zelda pondered this as Link traced circles on her arm lazily, goosebumps trailing soon after. He kissed her shoulder and she spoke as she blushed, "I want to go to some small town, where no one will know who I am. I want to have a small, but cozy, house and spend my days being busy yet accomplishing nothing at all."_

_Link nodded, "We can do that."_

_"Shush. I'm not done yet," Zelda said, poking him. He quieted up so she could finish. "I also want you to be there, doing all that "manly labor stuff". Maybe you could grow out that beard you've been working so hard on," she teased as she patted his chin fondly. "And kids. I would love to have kids running around, giving us headaches, and loving us to no end," She smiled at her fantasy._

_Link nodded again, "That all seems very do-able. But...there is one small problem," he said as he kissed the back of Zelda's hand._

_"Oh? And what would that be?"_

_The couple sat in the middle of the field, her back against his chest, looking forward to the lake. Zelda felt Link shift ever so slightly as he said, "It's horribly scandalize for unwed people to have children together. Espescially if the mother is the Oh So Holy Princess of Hyrule."_

_Zelda tapped her chin, playfully deep in thought, "Well that is a problem, isn't it?"_

_"Not really," Link stated simply._

_"How so?"_

_Link cleared his throat, "Well...there is one solution."_

_Zelda closed her eyes as the warm sun hit her skin, "Hmm? And that solution is?" She asked lazily._

_Link shifted again, but Zelda's eyes remained closed. He cleared his throat once more, "Well you see...You could just marry me."_

_Zelda's eyes shot open and she saw a gorgeous diamond ring being held before her. It was simply cut, but so beautiful that it glittered in the sunlight. She slowly took it from Link's fingers and, with shaky hands, placed it on her finger. It fit perfectly._

_She turned around to face Link, who was smiling at her hopefully. She tackled him to the ground, kissing him passionately on his back. He eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. When they parted he just smiled, "A simple yes would have sufficed, but I like your answer much better," Before kissing her again._

As the maid lefts Zeld'a room, the princess mentally scolded herself for thinking of Link again. She has to stop comparing the two men. She was marrying Audric! She loved Audric, Zelda told herself over and over again. Yes, she loved Audric. He was incredible.

Plus her father and mother loved him. He's everything they ever wanted for Zelda. He's everything Zelda wanted for Zelda. She remembered the day the king introduced the pair for the first time.

"Just hold on for one more moment Zelda," The queen of Hyrule said, finishing braiding her daughters hair. Zelda sighed, all of this preparation for one man? The queen caught Zelda's eye, "I know. It seems a bit much, but Lord Audric is a lovely man. Your father and I would be thrilled if you two hit it off. Plus," she winked, "he's quite handsome."

Zelda rolled her eyes playfully, "Alright, I have give him a chance. I suppose."

Finally her mother finished, they made their way to the dining room where her father and Lord Audric were waiting. As they entered, the men rose from their seats and Zelda got her first look at the mysterious Lord. He was very handsome.

But then again, Zelda always did prefer blondes.

"Hello Princess Zelda. I am so pleased to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you," Lord Audric drawled as he placed his lips on Zelda's knuckles.

Zelda smiled, "Likewise." He flashed her a smile and she blushed lightly, he really was handsome. Everyone say down, chatted amiably and dinner was served.

Zelda watched as her father and Audric talked about politics and business and nodded as if she had any idea of what they were discussing. The king was beaming and Zelda knew that he was smitten with Audric's charm.

"Your highness," the lord said, addressing the Queen, "You really must have your chefs tell me the recipe to this stew. It's marvelous!" He said charmingly.

The Queen looked flustered but pleased, "Oh yes, of course! I shall have them write it down before your departure." The lord smiled and thanked her before returning his attention to Zelda.

"Pardon me if I'm being too forward, but if you would like, I would be honored if you would come and join me at my parent's estate south of the Lost Woods sometime," He suggested, smiling that dazzlingly smile.

Zelda felt herself nodding, "That would be lovely, Audric. Thank you for the invitation."

Her mother clapped happily and squealed, "Oh, that is wonderful!"

"_Oh. That is...wonderful." The Queen said unsurely, as Zelda introduced Link to her parents. He has dressed up as nicely as he could, even managing to comb his hair into some presentable. Link bowed to the royal's respectfully as he entered the room. Zelda smiled at him in support._

_The king also smiled at the young man, much more open to him than his wife was. "So, Sir Link, how is the training going? I have heard that some of the new recruits require some extra help."_

_Link shrugged and began to have a conversation with Zelda's father. Zelda listened, interested, but also in an attempt to avoid her mother's narrow eyes. The Queen was not fond of the idea of her daughter being romantically involved with a man who was not by any means royalty. The two woman argued about it regularly and finally Zelda had convinced her to give Link a chance._

_After a few grammar and manner lessons, Zelda decided that Link was ready. With the exception of her stubborn mother, Zelda believed the night was going very well. Link kept the king laughing and Zelda could tell he approved of him. Link tried to compliment the queen but she would just smile and nod curtly._

_But over all, the night was a success._

So what happened? Zelda asked herself as she laid in bed. How did things between her and Link end anyways? Her father was

going to let them marry...Where did it go wrong?

Because they were both so stupid and stubborn, she remembered. The would fight over the dumbest things, screaming until their throats were raw. They would always make up the next day, but after awhile Zelda guessed a simple, "I'm sorry" wasn't enough.

Countless fights flashed through Zelda's mind, but she settled on the final argument. The one where they called everything off.

"_You're being stupid!" Link yelled, running his hand through his hair. He didn't even remember what they were fighting about at this point, and he didn't think she knew either. They were just arguing to argue._

_"I'm being stupid?" Zelda scoffed, "That's priceless, Link. Because I'm pretty sure you're being the idiot right now."_

_They continued screaming insults at each other as the minutes dragged on. Tears were streaming down Zelda's face and Link was out of breath from yelling. They were glaring at each other, both pairs of blue eyes ferocious._

_"You. Are. The. Biggest. Ass. Ever!" Zelda cried, pushing Link back into a wall with each word. He took every shove, not wanting to lay a hand on her, even if she laid one on him._

_He raised his hands in the air, "For what? What the bloody hell did I do?"_

_Not having a real answer, Zelda just slapped him. Hard. She instantly regretted it when she saw the hurt reflected in his eyes. Her mouth opened to apologize but no words came out._

_Link pressed his lips together tightly and look down at the ground. Zelda was biting her lip, trying to figure out what to say. Link nodded his head slowly and looked up into her eyes as he spoke, "Alright." He took her hands into his and said, "Fine. Here's what we're gonna do then...Zelda, you deserve someone who won't fight with you constantly. And when you do fight, will know how to make you feel better."_

_Zelda felt him slip the engagement ring off of her finger, "Not someone who's just good with the word sorry." He muttered._

_Zelda looked from her ringless finger to Link's eyes, confused. What was he trying to say?_

_Link just shrugged, "So...Marry some prince who your mother loves, have beautiful children, and...Just have a good life," he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead before whispering, "Good-bye Zelda." And walking out of the room._

_She merely watched him leave, processing what just happened. She stared at his retreating figure, feeling her heart break and become empty. She dragged herself to bed as tears began to fall from her eyes. Her whole body ached as she wanted to just curl up into a ball and cry._

_So she did._

And that's the last thing Zelda thought of edited falling asleep the night before her wedding.

"Good morning, Princess Zelda," Alayna, the maid from last night, greeted as she walked in. "How did you sleep?"

Zelda exited from her bath, smiling at Tayna who also just came in, "Very well, thank you." It wasn't a complete lie. She did sleep well. Her dreams were filled with Link though, something she did not care to admit.

The girls immediately began to prepare Zelda for get big day, talking and gossiping happily. In between the mindless chatter, Zelda had to force herself not to think of Link. She was marrying Audric.

After several hours, Zelda was finally done. As she looked at herself in the full-body mirror, she almost didn't recognize the girl she saw. The dress fit perfectly, hitting every curve just right. Her hair and make-up were done beautifully, and the princess was truly breathtaking.

"You look gorgeous," Tayna said honestly.

Alayna agreed, smoothing down the back on Zelda's dress quickly, "Audric is going to be stunned."

Zelda smiled, playing with her bangs nervously. She did hope that Audric would be amazed when he saw her. But she also hopes that Link might be there and wouldn't be able to take his eyes of off her. But she kept that to herself.

Link was there. Zelda spotted his head of wavy blonde hair as her and the king walked down the aisle. He looked tired, she noted, as he nodded to her. Knowing he was there made her ecstatic, but also sick to her stomach.

Audric looked dashing, as usual. Dressed in the finest clothes of all Hyrule, any girl would kill to be with him. He smiled widely as Zelda took her place beside him at the alter and the priest began the ceremony.

Try as she may, Zelda could not stop thinking about the blonde boy that was 19 rows back, third from the left. She could feel his eyes trained on her, and she wished he would look after before she did something stupid. Zelda tried focusing on Audric and found herself looking at his lips. She thought of their first kiss.

It was when she stayed at his estate, the night she met Audric's parents. The young Lord was escorting Zelda to her room and politely asked if he could have the honor of a kiss. Zelda agreed and he placed his lips on hers gently and then quickly removed them.

Audric was a fine kisser, Zelda mentally told herself. He was always gentle, never kissing her for more than a few seconds. He was polite about it. Which was fine. Really.

But after Link...Zelda found herself wanting to be kissed passionately. She wanted to be pushed against a wall, her wrists pinned above her head, as she was kissed. Really, really kissed. She wanted to actually **want** to be kissed.

_"Link, it's going to rain..." Zelda whined, looking at the dark sky. Link grabbed her hand, pulling her along, muttering that it wouldn't. She glanced up again, "If it does, we're not going to be back in time to stay dry."_

_Link just laughed, "Relax, Zel. It's not supposed to rain until tonight and it's only around two," he insisted, kissing her hand._

_Zelda sighed, enough with the hand kissing already! Her and Link had been seeing each other for over two weeks now and he hasn't kissed her yet! He would place a kiss on her cheek or had occasionally, but none where she actually wanted._

_Suddenly, Zelda felt a drop of water fall on her head. She looked to the sky and saw that it was, indeed, beginning to rain. And they were no where near shelter!_

_"Link!" She cried, annoyed that she was getting wet. Link just started to laugh, throwing his head back and his hands out to collect raindrops. Zelda put her arms above her head, but it was no use, it was pouring already and she was soaked._

_Zelda just glared at Link, whose hair was matted against his head from the water. He look ridiculous as he spun around in the water, chuckling to himself. She realized she probably looked just as silly. Her dress and hair was probably ruined and she bet her make-up was running._

_Link ran over to Zelda and bowed, "Would you care to dance, your highness?" he asked._

_Zelda stared at him in amazement. Would she care to dance? "Would I care to dance? No, I would not care to dance!" She cried, stomping her foot. "I am soaking wet, my hair and dress is totally ruined now! You said it wouldn't rain! But guess what? It rained! I pray to the goddesses you never become a weather man! Because you-"_

_Her rant was cut off as Link kissed her in the middle of the sentence. Stunned for only a moment, Zelda quickly recovered and lost herself in Link's soft lips. He was really good at kissing, she thought, and he tasted like coffee. And oh, how Zelda liked coffee._

_"I'm sorry," he said quietly as he parted, "You just looked so cute all angry and wet, I just had to do that."_

_"I'm still mad at you!" Zelda replied, breathing deeply. She drew a breath to speak again, but Link silenced her again with a kiss._

_When he pulled away, much too soon, he asked, "Are you still mad at me?"_

_"Mad? I was mad at you?" Zelda blinked. "Oh...Yeah! My hair is a mess, along with my make-up. I probably look stupid out here in the rain!"_

_Link nodded, smirking, "Yeah you do. But you have also never looked more beautiful," He whispered before kissing her once more._

Zelda blushed furiously at the memory, biting her lip as she smiled. Then she realized she was still at her wedding, as Audric was thinking that this was a reaction to the vows he has just read. Zelda blinked, trying to recall what he had said. Nothing came.

"You may read your vows now, Princess," The priest said.

She looked blankly at the priest then back to the groom, "Uh right. Well...Audric," she said fondly," You are wonderful. The moment I met you, I knew you were the one for me. You make me the person I want to be instead of the person I am. The idea of life without you is unbearable, it's unimaginable. I love you more than I have ever loved another person in this world."

As she spoke those words, Zelda only had one person in mind, And it wasn't the man standing in front of her. It was the man 19 rows back from her, third to the left.

Link.

Audric...He was amazing. He was caring, sweet, handsome, incredible, and charming. He said everything Zelda wanted to hear and her parents adored him. He gave Zelda all his attention and never made her upset. When Zelda with him, she felt...comfortable.

But with Link...Things were complicated. They screamed as fought constantly. Zelda spent countless nights crying over him, cursing his name, and wishing they had never met. He was frustrating, crazy, and addicting. Nothing Zelda wanted, but everything she needed.

He made Zelda feel so much more than anyone else ever had, and she loved every moment of it. When she was around Link, she could be herself and nothing else mattered. When she was around Link, she felt so many emotions. And she felt absolutely perfect.

And she had just realized this in the middle of her wedding...Great timing, she thought bitterly. She looked around, trying to find Link in the crowd. She spotted him, his back turned, as he was leaving the church. Zelda felt her stomach drop, it was too late. He was leaving and she was going to get married.

She returned her eyes to Audric, who was smiling that breath-taking smile. She could marry him and be content for the rest of her life. No problem. She could have beautiful children, rule Hyrule, and grow old with him. Easily.

As she thought of her future with Audric, she didn't even hear the priest when he said "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Until a voice cut through the silence.

"I do."

A horrified gasp surfaced from the room. Everyone looked around for the person who dared interrupt the royal wedding. Zelda closed her eyes and smiled when she heard those words. She knew that voice.

Link stood in the back of the church, his striking blue eyes locked onto Zelda's face. He quickly lifted the corner of his mouth, a very quick smile. He slowly began to walk forward, wringing his hands nervously as he explained, "They cannot be wed because...Zelda," he addressed her, "I could explain for hours. I could make it long and complicated but...Dammit, I am still so in love with you."

The church gasped again but the princess paid no mind to them. Her heart was swelling with happiness and she could only smile like a fool. He still loved her! Link loved her!

"Please, say something..." Link begged.

Zelda broke out of her trance and looked at all the wide-eyed people in the room. Horror was portrayed on every face. Audric's face was the worst though, he looked sick. He looked at Zelda, waiting along with Link, to see what she would say. To see who she would choose.

There wasn't a choice though. Audric was amazing, but her heart simply did not belong to him. She could never be truly happy if she married Audric. She prayed that she would one day be forgiven by him and her family, and hoped that the Goddess's would understand her actions.

Pressing her lips against his ear, she softly whispered, "I am so sorry Audric..."

He stiffened. He nodded slowly and leaned down to kiss Zelda on the check gently. Then he made his way out of the room. The crowd gasped, one again, and Zelda returned her gaze to Link.

He looked shocked. Zelda ran to him, grabbing his hand, and pulled him out of the church.

She wasn't sure how far they ran or walked, hand in hand. She wasn't even sure where they were by the time they stopped. Out in the country somewhere, she figured, by the looks of the small field they stood in.

"Hi." Link said, laughing at how lame it sounded.

Zelda couldn't wait any longer, she threw her arms around him, holding him to her tightly. "Hi. You were late today."

He shrugged, "To the wedding? Well better late than never, right?"

They stayed in that field all day, talking, kissing, holding each other. They talked about what went wrong, how stupid they were, and what was going to happen in the future.

"I meant what I said in the church," Link murmured, playing with Zelda's hair, "I really am still in love with you."

Zelda smiled at his words. Here, with Link, she felt complete. There were no other words to describe it. Complete. "I'm still in love with you too," She whispered.

"Then say you'll marry me again," He said, pulling out the ring he took from her finger that night. "I believe you lost this."

Zelda just nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He slipped the ring back onto her finger, and it still fit perfectly. After kissing him for a moment, Zelda spoke, "My father is going to kill us."

"Probably."

She groaned, burying her face into her hands. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her arm reassuringly. She rested her head on his shoulder and he began to him the lullaby he wrote for her.

And at that moment, nothing else really mattered. She knew she would have to go back and face the consequences of her actions but that was okay. Her and Link promised each other forever and everything was going to be okay. They would never leave one another no mater what, and they would stand with each other through everything. They were in love and nothing would ever change that.

At that moment, Zelda was truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol I know, it's such a sappy, predictable ending but that's still good, right? What did you guys thinks? Please let me know, reviews make my day! :D<strong>

**Thanks a lot! (:**


End file.
